The present invention relates to a network system, a network management method, and a network management apparatus.
An event in which a service on a network provided by an application server malfunctions by transmitting a large amount of data on a communication network has occurred and a service continuity against such an event has been desired.
As a background art in the present field, there is a technique disclosed in International Publication WO 2005/076548. The publication discloses a communication handover method, a communication message processing method, and a program for causing a computer to execute those methods, which are capable of allowing a mobile terminal performing a handover to rapidly and continuously receive an additional service that has been received before the handover even after the handover.
As a solution the publication discloses as follows: when the mobile terminal (MN 10) performs the handover, the MN selects, as a proxy, a node (QNE (proxy) 68) having an NSLP for a QoS existing in the vicinity of an AR (access router) 31 (in the vicinity of the AR on a network configuration) belonging to a destination subnet 30. The MN transmits, to the proxy, a message including a flow identifier and a session identifier related to a route 24 that has been established between the MN and a CN 60 before the handover. The proxy transmits the message including the flow identifier and the session identifier to the CN, and establishes a new route 34 and finds out a crossover node at which those two routes start to intersect with each other, on the basis of a response result to the message.